idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Volume 2
:Previous Volume ←—→ Next Volume Sonic the Hedgehog Volume 2: The Fate of Dr. Eggman is the second volume of IDW Publishing's Sonic the Hedgehog Graphic Novel Series of reprints. This volume contains reprints of stories from Sonic the Hedgehog #5-#8 Official Solicitation :After their last epic battle, Dr. Eggman's been mysteriously missing from Sonic's life. When Sonic gets a tip as to the bad doctor's whereabouts, he's off to investigate--but what he finds will shock him! :Plus, Sonic isn't the only one looking for Eggman--so's his old frenemy: Shadow the Hedgehog! There are twists and turns in this high-speed, action-packed mystery-adventure! And with a little help from his friends--including a new ally--Sonic's fast enough to overcome any obstacle! Collects Sonic the Hedgehog #5-8. Summary Story One The Fate of Dr. Eggman ''(StH[[IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 5|: #''5]]) Sonic and Espio are fighting a Badnik horde on a mountain. During the battle, Espio tells Sonic that after Dr. Eggman vanished, he and the Chaotix of the Chaotix Detective Agency started looking for the scientist to bring him to justice: they searched him in Mystic Jungle, Imperial City and other of his bases. In a base, the Chaotix found Orbot and Cubot, who told them that they didn't know about Eggman's whereabouts. The computer told any escape plan and finally they found the doctor in a village: He seemed to be changed since he was suffering an amnesia and was fixing every object and building gaining the name of "Mr. Tinker". After reaching the village, Sonic meets Charmy with other kids his age who presented "Mr. Tinker" to Sonic. He quickly has a look and finds out that the doctor remembers any of his evil deeds: the ARK, the Lost Hex or the Death Egg. Sonic and co. then, start talking with the head of the village: Eggman appeared mysteriously without conscience and the villagers locked him up. The next day, Eggman busted out only to reinforce his cell: confused about this, the villagers checked him out and concluded that now he was a man-for-good who could repair from the littlest work to the biggest construction. The Chaotix now have a new dilemma: if was right to capture Eggman or leave him free. Shortly after, a kid runs away alerting the village about another Badniks attack; the Chaotix heads off and Sonic goes handle Eggman: he was keeping kids safe since he was too afraid to fight. Sonic assures and goes help the Chaotix to clean the area. Charmy eventually notices the Flapper guided by the source and destroys it. In the end, they decide to leave Eggman free, apologize and try to leave the village until Eggman mentions Eggman Land, surprising Sonic who asks himself if his amnesia was fake. Then Shadow and Rouge reveal their presence and get ready to eliminate Eggman. Background Information * The cover for this volume went through a number of different versions before finally settling on the final one. **The first cover originally advertised for the volume was the cover of issue 5's Cover A by Jamal Peppers. **The second cover advertised for the volume was the cover of issue 1’s RI cover by Nathalie Fourdraine. Eventually, an even newer version was shown that included a blue border around the image. External Links Category:Real World Perspective Category:Sonic the Hedgehog graphic novels Category:February releases Category:2019 releases